


Labyrinth

by Bibbleicious



Series: Mearph's Universe [2]
Category: Mearph World, Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Emotional Hurt, Glowing Stuff, Head Injury, Hurt No Comfort, Labyrinths, Not really dies, Random Voices, Rocks Fall Everyone Dies, caverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibbleicious/pseuds/Bibbleicious
Summary: His tears still flowed from his eyes, even when he had finally pulled himself out of his sudden depression. Silent tears slowly made their way down his cheeks before meeting the floor. He tried to think of why he was down here. But no sudden epiphanies came to him, his mind was barren, especially of answers.He couldn’t even recall who he was or what he was doing before he awoke from some sort of deep sleep. His body mourned over something that was entirely unknown to him. Continuing to weep even though he remembers nothing.
Series: Mearph's Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008732
Kudos: 1





	Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct follow up to the last fic (in case you couldn't guess)

His tears still flowed from his eyes, even when he had finally pulled himself out of his sudden depression. Silent tears slowly made their way down his cheeks before meeting the floor. He tried to think of why he was down here. But no sudden epiphanies came to him, his mind was barren, especially of answers.  
He couldn’t even recall who he was or what he was doing before he awoke from some sort of deep sleep. His body mourned over something that was entirely unknown to him. Continuing to weep even though he remembers nothing.  
There was nothing to be gained by standing around however.  
He manages to pick himself up from the floor, where he had previously collapsed due to exhaustion. The cavern he was in was spacious but it still made him feel rather trapped and it prompted a very uncomfortable feeling in his chest.  
His feet began to walk towards what he believed to be some sort of entrance. The floor began to rise upwards and it took more effort to begin hiking upwards. Until he reached some of the floor began to shorten into an overhang.  
Light was shining from beyond the edge and started to illuminate the cavern even more so.  
It was like a labyrinth.  
There was an emerald glow that outlines the rock forms that surrounded him, structured like walls that twisted and turned beneath him. Vines and flora seemed to glow, revealing the darker corners that they resided in.  
From the corner of his mind a word settled.  
_Intruders…_  
This place was meant to stop people from finding something. The twists and turns ensured you would remain trapped forever should you ever step foot within the towering walls.  
He wasn’t even sure where the start or where to exit was. Until he realised he was probably at the exit.  
What was the labyrinth protecting?  
He pondered for a while before deciding it might have been preventing people from finding him.  
Whoever he is.  
Who was he?  
A light jingle sounded out from behind him, it was a twinkling sort of sound. He turned around to face the entrance of his resting place. There were markings on it.  
Scratches and large pieces of rock were missing from the wall. There were dried stains of...something covering the rocks as well. He wasn’t really sure what it was and something inside of him didn’t want to try to find out.  
Some creature had tried to enter but failed? He couldn’t be sure that it wasn’t somehow still lurking within the cavern. Waiting for him to exit his safe haven.  
But he hasn’t been attacked yet so perhaps he’d be okay.  
The twinkling sound came back again, grabbing his attention. The flowers decorating the rocky floor began to shine more intensely. But not all of them. Only specific ones, as if intending to lead him somewhere.  
He felt anxious to follow along a path made by randomly glowing flowers but it’s not like he had anything better to do.  
He took his first step before hearing an angelic voice in his mind.  
Her voice was sweet and alluring to listen. It portrayed its owner as selfless, generous and kind hearted. It was safety and the feeling of finding light in the darkness.  
_My dear messenger, long forgotten by the inhabitants of the mortal realm. Rendered unable to complete your sacred task. Follow my light and I shall never lead you astray._  
He felt compelled to trust this stranger.  
There wasn’t a trace of doubt within his heart as he followed the path of light.  
He walked into the labyrinth that towered over his tiny form, creating ominous shadows and caging his heart in a deep fear. Choking him and tensing his form.  
Yet he continued to follow the light.  
_Do not stray from my guidance. You are almost there._   
The voice was a constant guide to him. Flooding him with comforting words and the feeling of safety. The voice would never intend to harm him, it would keep him safe.  
This, he was absolutely sure of.  
Despite his feeling of safety the lack of knowledge disturbed him. No idea of his identity and no idea where he was. He felt like he had seen the same corner many times before. Everything was identical and he didn’t want to start thinking about what would happen if he had the misfortune of becoming lost. 

A rumble disturbed his depressing spiral of thoughts as the ground beneath him began to quake rather violently. The walls shook and tiny bits of debris rained down from the cracks. A surge of adrenaline flooded through him and he felt very much in danger.  
As a result of the intense quakes, larger rocks began to fall, casting bigger shadows onto him.  
**_He was going to be crushed._ **  
Crushed underneath a rock and unable to continue following the voice that had promised safety.  
Instinct taking over reason prompted his body to begin running as fast as it could, taking any turn it could. His reasonable side praying that it would not lead to his untimely demise but he knew his luck could not continue forever.  
He felt it within him that his death was inevitable and it would be fast approaching.  
The wall loomed over him, stopping him in his tracks as the world continued to shake from the force of rocks colliding with the ground. Causing even more disturbance which leads to even more destruction.  
Further sealing his end.  
The shadow that covered his body began to turn more circular as his head began to lift towards the ceiling. An ominous feeling of death shook his body. His eyes looked upon a large rock, precariously balanced on top of the wall. Slowly beginning to fall towards him. Tears sprung to his eyes once more as fear gripped his pounding heart. Freezing him in place. Unable to try and move.  
Not that he could.  
He knew that he was trapped, he had heard the rocks pile up behind him. Trapping him here. There would be no escape for him. His body collapsed on itself as he tucked himself into a ball. Trying to desperately make himself smaller. Why? He didn’t know, he wasn’t thinking anything reasonable anymore.  
_You are the last hope of our people. You must live._  
He couldn’t. There was no freedom or random hole to hide in. He had checked. In all honesty it would probably be worse for him to be crushed but still remain conscious and in agony.  
_You must._  
He couldn’t.  
_You will live. I decree it._  
He felt something snap in his mind and the presence of another being within his body. He turned robotically to the wall of rocks and climbed as high as he could before the rock fell onto his vulnerable body.  
_It was utter agony._  
A scream ripped out from his throat, the only sound other than desperate sobs to escape his lips. He could feel the rock crushing him, his mind not allowing itself to slip into the darkness.  
It had caught his back but had managed to only catch one of his legs. But that leg was entirely underneath the rock. Completely and utterly destroyed. Whatever feeling was left in it was complete and utter torture for him. Some analytical side of him had deduced that it was still in one piece. Not that it mattered. He could never move the rock by himself.  
Until the rock moved over to the side. Further destroying his leg and causing more tears and pain on him. Sobs and pleas escaped him. Keeping him grounded in the suffering that was his current reality. His leg was free but useless to him. Even so much as a twitch caused immense pain once more and the thought of moving brought him more tears.  
Debris from the rock wall fell onto his head and he could feel the warmth of his blood beginning to trickle down. Slowly puddling beneath him and the more blood he lost the less aware he became.  
_Stand my messenger._  
_You are the only one capable of preventing tragedy._  
_You must stand for the guardian who is awaiting you at the entrance._  
No longer in control of his own thoughts or body, it begins to pick itself up once more. Much more than a limp stops it from continuing but the pain is shut off from his brain. The singular thought of, follow the light, is in his mind and is the only thing his mind pays attention to.  
Despite all odds, he somehow makes it to the end of the labyrinth. The end awaits him just up ahead. But his body can no longer continue. It falls to the ground, dust swirls around, disturbed by the fall. Blood covers his eye and the other sees the light.  
He feels the need to cry in frustration but his exhaustion prevents the effort.  
He had been so close.  
**_He had almost made it._**

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to be writing quite a few random one shots for this world so the order of events will be really jumbled sooooo imma write something up so you can know what to read if you want timeline sense  
> \- very fun ┻━┻ ︵ ¯\ (ツ)/¯ ︵ ┻━┻


End file.
